


玩猫

by Accident57



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident57/pseuds/Accident57





	玩猫

　　深夜。  
　　田野悄悄的打开了训练室的灯，看到室内空无一人才放下一直提着的那口气。  
　　为了准备接下来的比赛，队友们已经都去睡了，原本他也应该躺在床上享受睡眠的。  
　　手机突然震动，吓了他一大跳。  
　　金赫奎：iko好慢啊( ˘•㉨•˘ )  
　　…  
　　田野：急什么啊！吓死我了。。。  
　　忧愁的摸了摸头顶突然长出来的猫耳朵，早知道不玩猫了，发出今天的第166声叹息。  
　　“野仔你怎么了，不舒服吗？”田野正在文字谴责金赫奎的手僵住了…脑瘫胡显昭，你不睡觉在这干嘛呢！  
　　“说了多少次，叫爹！”傻儿子。  
　　胡显昭傻归傻，观察力还是有点，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的走过来打算撸一把田野的耳朵。  
　　“野仔你这是什么啊！猫耳！”不愧是我野仔，真会玩。  
　　手欠摸了一把，胡显昭也僵住了…这什么玩意儿，热乎乎的，还会动？？？忍不住又摸了两把。  
　　“你…”脑瘫。  
　　田野气的肺叶生疼，终归是舍不得骂辛辛苦苦养大的儿子，伸手哆嗦了半天，除了你啥也没说出来。  
　　好的，儿子不能骂，我骂金赫奎去，让他玩猫，让他玩猫，让他玩猫…  
　　胡显昭跟在后面还不停的念念叨叨，野仔你不能拿手指人，多不礼貌啊！这是在基地里，出去了可不能这样…  
　　金赫奎适时的发起了视频通话，田野咚咚咚的跑回房间把胡显昭关门外！  
　　“行8，看来是老天要我今天遨游峡谷之巅…”熟练的戳开微信置顶，嘴角挂上一丝微笑。  
　　“双排 速度”独自踏上前往训练室寂寥的路。  
　　……  
　　“iko哥，双排呀！”羊驼先生笑的，就很欠抽。  
　　“不去，被儿子看到了…”金赫奎支愣了一下耳朵，想起自家亲亲小iko的AD，该死，iko的耳朵是我一个人的。  
　　“他看到你的耳朵了吗？”不开心。  
　　敏锐的发现自家大羊驼心情低落了，田野的气慢慢消了。  
　　“iko这么可爱，他一定摸了iko的耳朵吧…”金赫奎自言自语，田野被他这么一说突然有点心虚…“我都没摸过iko的耳朵呢！尾巴呢！他有没有看到iko的尾巴呀！”敢摸尾巴下次遇到一定好好教子，金赫奎眼睛里飘过愤怒的光。  
　　“才没有呢！尾巴一直在这里哦！”田野心里天使和恶魔开始打架…  
　　小天使：随便给他看他会觉得你不矜持哦  
　　小恶魔：人都是你的了，敢说你就揍他  
　　小天使：不可以哦！金赫奎对你多好啊  
　　小恶魔：那连尾巴都不愿意给他看吗？白对你好了  
　　……  
　　摇摇头把不该有的念头甩出去，一把把大裤衩脱了下来。  
　　金赫奎立马没空想自家傻儿子了，满脑子都是那条摇来摇去的黑尾巴了。  
　　“喂！你干嘛这样啊！不好看吗？”害羞是一回事，但是他要是敢不喜欢我的尾巴，我就，啊呜！咬死他。  
　　“很好看，要，要是我在就好了！”后悔，金赫奎现在就是无比后悔，要是自己没回国不就能第一时间摸到猫咪了吗？后悔，十分后悔。  
　　“哼！”愚蠢的凡人，还不是这么轻易就被猫咪吸引了。  
　　“iko…”金赫奎看着田野无意识的舔手，下腹一紧，该死的，这猫咪，竟如此的甜美。  
　　田野疑惑的看着屏幕那边的老公。  
　　“我好想看iko不穿衣服的样子哦！iko这么体贴，一定会满足我的对不对…我在基地想你想的快要死掉啦！”相恋多年，金赫奎太了解自家小恋人的弱点是什么了。  
　　手机被立在某个地方，金赫奎攥起拳头摇了两下，喵喵喵的叫了两声。  
　　田野被惊到了，这男人，竟该死的不要脸。  
　　“iko哥，我真的好想你哦！你看我都瘦了！”田野仔细看了一眼，好像是瘦了一点。  
　　“而且，我都没摸过iko的耳朵和尾巴呢！”金赫奎说到这自己还委屈起来了。  
　　“谁，谁说你没摸过，金赫奎大笨蛋…是你自己忘了。”田野比他更委屈。  
　　金赫奎愣在屏幕那头。  
　　……  
　　16年初夏 上海  
　　今天是田野的生日，但是因为某些不可说的原因，也不能大肆庆祝，一整天人都恹恹的。  
　　晚上聚完餐，阿布带着闲杂人等出去续摊，想给这小情侣俩留点空间。  
　　而金赫奎则给了他一个惊喜，带着猫耳发夹和猫尾巴，当着田野的面给自己戴上了。  
　　谁不喜欢会卖萌还会说话的小猫咪呢！  
　　“生日快乐呀我们iko！新的一年我们要一起拿更多冠军哦！”田野一整天的负能量轻易被猫咪驼化解，哭唧唧的扑上去求抱抱。  
　　金赫奎摸摸他的头，费劲巴拉的把那对猫耳摘下来夹到田野的头上，黑色猫耳尖尖上还有点雪白，配上田野哭的红红的眼睛，幼嫩的小脸，金赫奎觉得现在还能忍住的那必是有问题，显然自己是没有问题的。  
　　“iko收到生日礼物啦！喜欢吗？”羊驼化身大灰狼开始哄骗自己的小猫咪。  
　　田野傻乎乎的点了点头。  
　　“那iko要给我什么回礼呢！”田野愣了一下，四处看了看，无助的埋进金赫奎已经湿淋淋的外套里。  
　　“我没有什么能给你的了。”闷闷的声音，是我太笨了，都忘记准备回礼了。  
　　“那我就自己挑了哦！”地上大灰狼的影子对兔猫咪伸出了爪子。  
　　……  
　　床上的猫咪有些羞涩，手环在身上不敢松开，黑色的长尾巴被床边的人攥在手里把玩，他的脸红红的，好像尾巴真的是属于身体的一部分似的。  
　　“iko真乖，我们来生小猫咪吧！”往常从不配合自己玩情趣的田野难得这么乖巧，金赫奎心中涌起一股自豪感，这是我的田野。  
　　……  
　　“呜…”唇舌交缠中，田野的耳朵也跟着头发上下摇晃，金赫奎对这耳朵爱不释手，要不是知道是假的，早就凑上去亲了又亲了。  
　　听说猫咪耳朵的神经很敏感，可是我的猫咪不一样啊！哪里都很敏感呢！  
　　每次进出都刻意刮过那处小点，田野不自觉的收缩着蜜穴，金赫奎忍得辛苦。  
　　“iko开心吗？喜欢我吗？”田野沉浸在情欲中听不到他的声音。  
　　他轻轻舔过被自己吮的红肿的乳粒，身下的人又紧张的绞紧了他，他抖了两下，差点就这么缴械了，太丢人了，他气急的咬了田野一口。  
　　“嗯…”田野暂时从情欲中挣扎出来，一双大眼睛迷蒙的望着他，像是在问他怎么停了。  
　　“田野，你喜欢我吗？”金赫奎还就要问个明白。  
　　“不喜欢…”还没说完金赫奎就使坏的快速抽插了两下，田野喘着搂紧了自家傻羊驼。  
　　“大笨蛋，我爱你啊！”说完主动把鲜艳的嘴唇递到金赫奎面前，“傻子，你怎么还不亲我啊！”没等来预期的亲吻，他抱着金赫奎摇了两下。  
　　金赫奎闻言立刻含住了那张小嘴，温柔的堵住了自家恋人即将出口的败兴话语。  
　　再次沉浸到金赫奎给他带来的快乐之前，他清晰的听到金赫奎抵着那对已经歪歪扭扭的发夹说。  
　　“我也是。”他满意的主动靠上去。  
　　“真傻！”  
　　  
　　……  
　　隔着屏幕望着自家正在生气的小恋人，这次的猫耳猫尾可是真的了，正在摇来摇去。  
　　“田野，iko宝贝，我没忘，我爱你！”尾巴就那么僵在空中。  
　　“我还是很想，摸摸你的尾巴！要是meiko没有穿衣服就好了？”金赫奎看着自家的小猫咪脸色从红到白，又从白转黑。  
　　“金赫奎你给我滚…”  
　　几乎全宿舍的人都听到了田野的声音，但是大家都淡定的翻个身继续睡，习惯了习惯了，哪个星期金赫奎不得惹田野气几回啊！  
　　  
　　  
　　剑仙抱着收拾到一半的行李瑟瑟发抖，麻麻我要回家，EDG好可怕。  
　　  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　end  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　


End file.
